today's the day I was supposed to die
by BBxRaeandPercyxAnnabeth
Summary: Raven is miserable and the root of her problems is love. She wishes to die and jumps off the tower. But was she supposed to die or was a certain boy their to save her? t for cussing, suicide, and kissing


My name is Raechel Roth and today is the day I learned that life is a bitch.

I stared at the door. I had waited for this day for my whole life. It never came.

Nothing but misery filled me. What a pointless life I lead. The future always changes yes, but why this moment?

The day I met that boy I had fallen in love with him. Today is the day I die from him. I die knowing that he hates me. He skipped meeting me on the roof to go hang out with the girl he loves. Terra.

I'll never forget you! Not even in death. So as I stand on the roof of the tower putting a note under a rock I say a few words.

"Titans, you are my family, and my friends. I am so sorry for doing this, but its for the best. I know you cant hear me but - I LOVE YOU!!" the shouts meet silence. "Mother, you'd be proud of me, and the life I lead. I dearly hope that Azarath is to be restored to its glory from before trigon," this was the day where I'd said my final goodbyes.

Finally… "father, I hate you. I deserved a better father and life. But as it is I already have great friends and life. So I'll see you in HELL!" I took a step to my freedom. And I felt the air whipping my hair around.

Then everything went wrong.

I collided into the very building I had jumped off. I felt something push me. When I looked up I saw a green boy. He looked pissed.

I frowned and pushed him away. The green teen just restrained me and called the others.

Why did the boy whom caused me so much pain and misery saved me? I wanted to strangle him. I could see the others coming. "Why Rae?" I realized I was dying. Blood covered my body. I don't wan this.

I hear the others in the background. I hear Terra saying I always have problems. I frown. I see and hear the others talking to me. I frown and try to speak but I realize my mouth is filled with blood.

Why aren't I healing myself? Was I meant to die today? Is this what fate wanted?

No this wasn't meant to happen. I will live and I will do my job like I did everyday before this bloody mess happened.

I'd still be miserable. But I'd be miserable with my friends.

The green boy is calling my name. he wants me to wake up. Are my eyes closed? Am I dying? No. NO! I have to live! I don't want my friends to be sad because of me.

Why did I do something ever so selfish? It was a stupid mistake.

I-I' m s-sorry! It's all my fault this happened. I let this happen. I feel the last of the darkness surround me.

Am I dead? Silence. Utter and complete silence. I'm also alone.

Where in hell am I? Wait. I see a light. I give a cough. I must be alive…

I open my eyes to see the green boy sitting by my bed. He's crying and sobbing ever so softly. I hear him say my name a few times.

I'm such a selfish bitch. Why didn't I think of the consequences before I acted? The boy is still crying so I try to lift my hand.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "why do you shed tears for me?" My voice is calm and whispering. Soft and calming. Angelic.

"Y-your alive! I - we thought you were dead. You were…" the boys voice is whisper and holds concern. "Why? Why did you do something so fucking selfish?!" I hear anger flash in his voice. I feel tears threaten to fall. "You. You're the bloody reason I jumped. You and my life, my father. There are a lot of reasons! Leave me alone if you're here just for answers," my voice is calm yet commanding.

Why is my voice so different from before? I may be half - demon but I'm also half - angel. Maybe this has something to do with my angel side.

The crying boy isn't leaving. "I'm not here for answers. I'm here for you," my heart is fluttering. I frown. "why me?" the boy raises an eyebrow and gives a short bit of laughter. "You don't know? Hm, and I thought you were smart? Because I love you for Pete's sake! Only you," the boy is looking at me quite curiously.

I'm crying. Why did God do things like this? Did God grant my wish? Or is it just luck? I don't give a shit right now though. I grab the boy and kiss him on the lips.

I can tell he's surprised. I feel him start to kiss back almost immediately though. We keep kissing until I pull back.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. Yes it was selfish I realized that as I died. But I kept going on. I put up a fight," I hug him. He accept the hug and apology.

"I better get going and tell the others your awake," He gives me another kiss before leaving. He pauses at the door. "wait you never did tell me. Do you love me back?" I smile my bestest and most genuine smile. "I love you Garfield," With that he leaves the room with a huge smile on his face.

My name is Raechel Roth and today's the day I died, and lived to tell the tale. Today's the day I found my soul mate. Today's the day I embraced death and my angelic side.

My name is Raechel Roth and I'm a Teen Titan. I save peoples lives for a living but I also take lives. My name is Raechel Roth and today is the day I learned that life is to be lived until fate says so. I learned to live with the pain and misery.

My name is Raechel Roth and today's the day I truly embraced life.


End file.
